Ripple Time
Ripple time is a magical pony/earth pony created by Yukinautau. Screen Shot 2014-05-24 at 12.35.47 AM.png|Ripple Time's official picture Screen Shot 2014-05-24 at 12.51.50 AM.png|Ripple Time's (doomed timeline) official picture Ripple.png|Ripple Time (transformed) vector EG Ripple2.png|Ripple (untransformed) Vector EG Rippletime.png|Ripple (doomed timeline) (transformed) Vector EG Rippletime2.png|Ripple ( doomed timeline) (untransformed) vector EG Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 6.42.55 PM.png|Ripple Time and the other Magical Ponies in Equestria Girls Untransformed-version.png|Ripple Time and the other (untransformed) Magical Ponies in EG About the Pony Full Name: 'Ripple Time '''Name in Japonese: 'リプルータイム '''Gender: Female Species: 'Earth Pony '''Parents: '''Unknown '''Enemies: ' Golden Tea 'Friends: '''Ritual Red, Pink Goddess, Golden Tea (former) '''Age: ' 2 (13) '''Mane Color: Black 'Coat Color: ' Lavender '''Eye color: '''Purple '''Cutie Mark: '''Purple Diamond with fancy gold lining (her soul gem) '''Lives in: '''Japony Personality '''Doomed timeline(s): '''Ripple Time was a shy and a bit awkward of an pony, she had no friends and really thought that Pink Goddess was really cool, she normally was a bit quiet and scared easy, and when she became a magial pony she was a bit nervous and didn't know what to expect. '''Current: '''Ripple Time is dark and mysterious, she tries her hardest on things, she is protective and quiet and always tries to think things out clearly. When Pink left the area after making her wish to continue to spread joy and cheer, she eventually became better friends with the other magical ponies Info Ripple time transferred to a new school when she met Pink Goddess, Golden Tea, and Teal Symphony. She always thought that Pink was one of the coolest ponies that she had ever met, and aspired to be like her. One day, while walking home alone, she was attacked by a pony overcome with hatred and despair, but was later saved by Pink and the others (as they also healed the currupt pony). Once Ripple knew about her friends being magical ponies, she exclaimed that she wants to be one someday. She travelled along with the three, seeing how they save people. However, during one instanse Golden Tea and Pink Goddess were badly injured, feeling not a single drop of happiness, and were turning into corrupt, hate filled ponies. Ripple finally realized what she wanted to wish for, she wished that she could meet Pink all over again. Once she returned to school the next day, she realized as if none of that ever even happened, except now she could help her friends as a magical pony. But time and time again her friends just couldn't fully heal a corrupt pony without turning into one themselves, each time Ripple turned back time over and over again to get it right. Eventually, Ripple decided to go back a little bit further to prevent Pink from becoming a magical pony. While she was doing this, she seemed creepy and mysterious, always keeping a close eye on Pink. She tried her hardest to help Teal and Ritual get along but just couldn't. At one point she couldn't take it anymore and told Pink about everything she had done, Pink understood and proclaimed that she really was her best friend all along. When Pink decided to make her wish to become a magical pony, Ripple tried to stop her, but Pink assured her it would be alright. When all the hatred and sorrow had vanished, Pink came over to Ripple and told her she would be gone for a long time, giving her one of her mane ribbons to make sure she remember her. Once Pink left to help other ponies, Ripple was kinder and showed more emotion and happiness to other ponies, they had all become friends. Trivia *Her cutie mark is her soul gem *She is the only non unicorn magical pony *When changing her look from doomed timeline to current, she cut her tail to a straight edge *Ripple Time is the Magical Pony of time Category:Female Category:Yukinautau's characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth Pony Category:Yukinautau's pages Category:Yukinautau Category:Magical Ponies Category:Characters Category:Japonese ponies